


Rinsing off the Remains of the Day

by VelvetSky



Series: Not Just a Game [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: After a very, very bad day, Darcy, Steve, and Bucky try to wash away the grime of the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darcyland April Fools Smut Challenge. Day 5 Prompt: Sex in a Cramped Space. 
> 
> This story follows the lines from Prompts 1 & 2\. 
> 
> Unbetaed, sorry for any spelling/grammar/typo etc crap still in there. I know my smutting probably is not the best, I'm still new to doing much of it. Hoping this challenge will help me get better. And hopefully it's still fairly good and hot anyway.

It was not a day like any other. Sure, the morning started out normal, her new normal anyway. The pattern she'd fallen into in the past few weeks since becoming a thing with Steve and Bucky. And then there was that little attack on the compound. They were still sorting out who the responsible party was. Popular opinion was Hydra, but there was no clear markings to that effect. Didn't mean it wasn't, but they couldn't just assume either. Whoever it was, it was highly planned. Stealth tech kept the approaching vehicles and people masked from detection until they opened fire. The attack, while generally upon the compound, the major strike, and detonations, were aimed at the sciences wing. Exactly why? Another question that was high on the in need of answers list.

Darcy wasn't even sure how it started, she just remembered hearing explosions immediately followed by gunfire, and it was close. The building shook like an earthquake hit. Jane had been jolted from her investigation of some charts, and Darcy had leapt from her seat at the computer, grabbing Jane before hitting the ground. Erik had been in the next lab and came bursting in looking for them. The rest was largely a blur. She recalled screaming, and moving through halls, people bleeding and crying. It would probably come back to her once she got some sleep and a little time from the actual events. But it was a little too fresh to think.

It was Avengers Compound, so of course the team jumped into action, and there was security beyond the Avengers themselves, who also responded instantly, returning fire, moving in to subdue the threat and secure the building, as well as rescue those who were inside. Darcy wasn't even sure how much time had passed. At some point the gunfire died down, and they moved from the sciences area to medical. Doctors focused on the severely injured, while a couple of calm, friendly, but firm nurses came out to a room loaded with the less injured and assessed people. Those who had injuries that were not life threatening, but did need real treatment, like broken bones, deep cuts that could use stitches, things like that, they were ushered into another area for treatment, while people like Darcy, and fortunately Jane and Erik as well, it was all cuts and bruises were quickly assessed and handled. Cuts were quickly cleaned and bandages were applied, bruises were checked, and sent on their way.

Jane had been checked almost immediately upon arrival, Thor had found his way into the injury lobby, and the nurse got right to checking Jane, and Erik and they were allowed to leave. Thor probably would have helped push her to the front of the line as well, but she'd gotten up to use the bathroom, once she returned, Thor had left, with Jane. Erik was still sitting getting bandaged for some small wounds he had. Unfortunately Erik's urging of the nurse to check Darcy next wasn't quite as intimidating as Thor's probably was, plus, some poor fellow across the room started screaming as his probably broken arm was bumped, and probably made worse, prompting the nurses to rush to his tending next. Erik did stay and sit with her for a little while until the nurse returned to check Darcy's injuries. Darcy had half a mind to just leave, but the rescue team was insistent everyone be checked, even if they 'felt' okay, and once inside the medical lobby no one got out without a nurse signing off. Once the nurse came over though, Erik was ushered out, there were too many people there as it was, once they were checked and cleared, they had to clear out and go back to their rooms, or wherever. It wasn't long, a quick once over her cuts and bruises, the nurse pressed on a couple to make sure it was just a bruise and that it wasn't something else, or continuing to bleed. She was fine, they cleaned the cut on her forehead and the scrape on her knee, and sent her on her way.

Upon exiting the medical building she found Steve and Bucky, standing there, waiting. The tension in their bodies clear until they laid eyes on her. They'd seen Erik, talked to Erik. Erik had said she was okay, but her guys wouldn't relax at all until they saw her. Darcy smiled softly at them. They both hurried to her. There wasn't any work for them to do until there was a lead, which they probably wouldn't have until the clean up crews gathered the remains and started getting some real clues on who was responsible. She found herself quickly squished between them, and she yelped a little. They both jumped back, trying to check her over. She wasn't sure, but it was probably one of the things on Steve's uniform's belt that poked her bruised side.

"I thought Erik said you were okay?" Steve's eyes were wide, scanning her up and down. Bucky was softly running his hand over her, like he could somehow feel out an injury that way.

"I am. Just some cuts and bruises. They still hurt a bit, but I'm fine. You guys can hug me. I'd like that, actually." Darcy was feeling a little spun from the day's events, maybe the adrenaline starting to wear off too, making her feel a bit more drained than before or than usual. This time they took turns, first Bucky, then Steve, both seemed slightly tentative in their hugs, but it was still nice feeling their arms around her, and getting to wrap her arms around them. "Are you guys okay? What even happened?"

"We'll hopefully know more by tomorrow morning. We're okay, we were just worried about you." Steve's first sentence sounded very Captain America, the second, not so much.

"I'm okay, just a little fried I guess." They nodded and she smiled softly. Darcy started walking, not really thinking where she was going. Bucky and Steve each kept a hand on her back, guiding her to their room. They were all quiet along the way. The whole compound had a sort of mood about it, the feeling of a quiet chaos lurking just beyond where the eye could see.

"Are you sure you're okay? Can we get you anything?" Bucky spoke as soon as they reached the room. Steve was still closing the door. She didn't really realize where they'd gotten to until then. Not that she was surprised, their room had become almost home to her. More and more of her things were starting to accrue there.

"I'm okay." Darcy lightly shook her head. Steve stepped in close to look at her forehead. She didn't mind their checking on her, staring and looking for injuries. They cared, she loved that they cared. It made her feel loved. She just didn't want them fussing and worrying when she really was fine. There were so many people who were hurt badly, some who may not have survived, she didn't even know, she walked away with some cuts and bruises, she was okay.

"We're sorry, we were just really worried about you. We were sitting in the lounge talking to Wanda, and suddenly we hear explosions and gunfire, and the building rattles." Bucky started explaining, shaking his head, standing so close, pressed to her back, his hands curling on her hips.

"All through the fight, I just wondered, we wondered, I know Bucky did too, where you were, if you were hurt. I could see shattered windows right where Jane's lab is, but I couldn't get in there, there was too much happening, too many people to fight, by the time I did get in there, there was no one there. Which was good, I tried to tell myself that meant you probably could get up and move, but then all the other worst case scenarios went through my head." Steve was rambling a little bit, and Darcy lifted a hand to brush down his cheek. He inhaled a sharp breath, then closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair. 

"I know. Don't think I wasn't worrying about you guys too. I didn't know the attack was mostly on the science wing. I figured the whole complex was being hit. I didn't know where you guys were. And I knew, if you were okay from the first wave of attacks, then you'd be out there fighting." Her one hand rubbed Steve's cheek and raked through his hair, the other rested along Bucky's forearm, brushing her fingers lightly at the back of his flesh hand. They both softly squeezed her.

"Still, what do you want right now? What do you need to feel better?" Bucky nuzzled at her hair on the other side of her head from where Steve was.

"I don't know, I think I'm just tired, and feel all dirty and sore." Darcy had let her eyes close for a long moment, just soaking a little in the feeling of them both close to her.

"You could take a shower, and we could all just relax. I think I just want to relax, try to unwind a little bit." Bucky spoke again, a bit softly.

"Maybe, that might be good." They all shifted, and Darcy started to move toward the hall, then stopped and turned, finding they were both following her. When she stopped, they stopped, like puppies following their person. "Wait, you both look like you could use a shower too, maybe I should go shower at my place and come back."

"No!" Bucky and Steve said loud and clear, and quickly, at the same time.

"Okay." She smiled a little, feeling her heart warm. They both looked adorable, and that they didn't want her leaving, because she didn't really want to leave, but she also wanted them to get to wash off and try to relax. "Does it matter whose bathroom I use?"

They both shook their heads immediately. She nodded, another soft smile. Beginning to walk toward Bucky's room, kicking off her shoes, and peeling off her pants, then shirt. The cuts and bruises that colored her skin readily apparent, both men gulped just a bit, just enough she heard them. Darcy stopped and turned again, they had been following her as before. There were a lot of bruises, several along her legs, a rather huge one that went down most of one side of her body, spreading onto her back as well, smaller ones along her arms. "How?" That question was Steve, but it was also all over Bucky's face.

"I don't really even know right now, it's all kind of a blur. The nurse checked it, no cracked ribs, it's stopped getting bigger, there's no internal bleeding now. I remember bumping into a lot of things, I remember getting knocked down a few times. I remember dragging Jane along. I remember Erik shouting to come on. I remember yelling at people to get down when there was open exchange of fire in a hallway, or lobby, somewhere around there. It's all a little fuzzy." Darcy shook her head again, trying to recall it was giving her a headache, so was trying not to recall the things that immediately flashed in her head from the day's events. There were some pieces she'd rather not think of at the moment, or she'd never get a restful night's sleep. Which she knew she needed. It would come back to her, once she got some rest. She'd had this before. It was just how insane events like this worked. It was like this with London, New Mexico, and a few other times in her life. 

She moved toward the bathroom in Bucky's room. Steve's room was at the end of the hall, Bucky's was the first room, probably why they all wound up sleeping in Bucky's room more often. It was also why that was where she headed now. They were still following her, and when she looked at them again, they were also shrugging off their gear and clothes. Darcy had seen Steve in his Captain America gear before this a few times, and she'd seen him out of it many times, but she'd never actually seen him peeling himself out of it. She kind of had to watch. He seemed to notice her staring as he was pulling the top half of the suit off, "what?"

"Nothing, keep going." She smiled a bit more, and Darcy felt for a moment like she wasn't thinking about the rest of the day. Steve smiled back at her and stripped down to his underwear. "Are you guys just going to follow me into the shower?"

They both nodded, Bucky had already lost his shirt, and was shaking off his pants, "yeah, unless you really don't want us to."

The sound she made sounded almost like a tiny, brief, little laugh. "Come on." Darcy opened her arms also, and they both swooped right in, nuzzling into her hair and neck again, as she wrapped an arm around each of them. They kind of collectively sighed, before releasing and proceeding to the bathroom again. They'd worry about the strewn clothing about later. She reached behind her, attempting to get her bra hook, but it hurt a little. Bucky quickly put a hand on her shoulder, stilling her.

"Allow us," Bucky knelt down in front of her and slid off her panties, while Steve popped the hook on her bra and pulled it free from her arms for her. They quickly lost their underwear as well, while Darcy opened the shower and got the water started.

The walk in shower was a fairly good size, when she was alone, it felt rather roomy, compared to a standard shower stall, or even a bathtub shower. Once Steve and Bucky climbed in though, it wasn't as big seeming, two tall, broad shouldered men took up a bit of space. Darcy wasn't complaining though, it felt more than good to have them both close. The warmth of their bodies soothed her even more than the warm water spraying upon them. Multiple shower heads, she usually only used one, but right now wasn't the time for being practical with her shower use. She wanted to just be swallowed in warm water, warm steam, and warm bodies. They didn't say much, simply started rinsing each other down, a bit of soap and hands slipping all over wet skin.

Some minutes in, as most of the dirt and grime and blood had been rinsed away, Darcy sighed, long and heavy, but she felt lighter after the fact. She didn't even seem to realize how tight and tense her body was until it finally rinsed away. Steve's hands gently massaged her upper back and shoulders, avoiding any big bruises. And Bucky was on his knees brushing his fingertips ever so lightly over her bruises, then leaning in and kissing those spots. His lips sliding together here and there, making her body tingle. She finally was feeling mostly relaxed, them and the water were helping wash away the day. As she relaxed, it felt like they did too, she noticed Bucky's shoulders noticeably ease in their tension, even before she started softly kneading them. Steve seemed to breathe a little smoother and slower when her head leaned back to rest against his shoulder, and she turned her head to mouth a little water off his neck.

There was a bit of soft hands and mouths, sliding about wet skin for a while, until they were all standing again, Darcy sandwiched between them, and she became very aware of the fact they were both fully erect. Bucky's cock rubbed softly against her ass, while Steve's was pressed into her lower abdomen. She reached for them both, curled her left around Steve, the right around Bucky and slowly slid her hands down and up, they both let out a deep groan, which actually made her giggle a moment. That was a lovely sound to her ears. She looked from one to the other, they both had wide, needy eyes, so she stroked them again. All the hands that squeezed her hip, and side, and breast, and butt, as they groaned again made her, and the little noise she made, quiver.

Bucky then grabbed her hips, while Steve grabbed her upper thighs, and they lifted her onto Steve's hips. Darcy giggled again, leaning in to nip at his wet lips, sucking water off his bottom lip before pulling back. She was less shocked, but still surprised at how flawlessly Steve and Bucky seemed to operate together. She didn't even notice them look at each other, and they knew exactly how to pick her up, lift her, and place her. They never bumped each other, unless they meant to, because there had been times in bed where they acted like giant six year olds trying to grab the same part of her at the same time. It was always a game though. They were messing with each other, and using her to do it. She had a feeling if it wasn't her it would be something else. Because she saw them do the same thing over the breakfast cereals one morning. It made her laugh and roll her eyes, it was far too cute. But otherwise, they moved like a perfectly timed machine together, it was a little scary sometimes, but it also usually resulted in mind blowing orgasms, so who was she to question.

Steve pushed a bit of her wet hair away from her face to really look into her eyes, she stared right back when he did. She was starting to learn their little looks, what they were asking her without them saying anything, and she answered him with a smile, and a want that was clear in her eyes. He moved one hand to grip himself, rubbing his head against her folds a couple of times, making her whimper a little, before he lined up and thrust into her, smooth, but not slow, all the way. She wasn't always all that noisy, little moans and such, but this time she cried out Steve's name. He then turned around, pressing her back into the shower wall, and thrusting again. Bucky leaned his left arm into the wall right next to her, getting in close to them. After a couple of thrusts, Bucky slid his hand between the wall and the curve in Darcy's lower back, and pressed his hand there. It just slightly angled her, which amped up the building intensity in her body. There was just enough space between her chest and Steve's for Bucky to reach his other hand in and massage her breast, and play with her nipple. They were both staring at her, whenever she looked at one, she could still feel the other studying her every feature. Sometimes she swore, given enough time with them simply staring at her, running their eyes all over her, looking into her, she could have come.

The thrusts hit a rhythm, and were definitely hitting the right spot, her hips rocked with him as her left arm clung to his shoulders, and her right had tangled around Bucky's arm and shoulder. Steve and Bucky traded off leaning in to kiss her, or slide lips over her wet jaw or shoulder, and simply staring at her, until her moaning and whimpering hushed, and they knew she was teetering. Bucky squeezed her breast as Steve pushed deep into her and she arched into both those sensations, coming in a shuddering gasp that had her body clutching and spasming, bringing Steve along with her, thrusting a couple more times into her, much less elegantly than his previous rhythm. The sound he made was almost a growling noise, and she shuddered softly as the sound seemed to crawl through her body, all the way to her toes.

After a few moments, Steve pulled out and shifted, turned, leaning his back into the shower wall, but keeping Darcy wrapped around him. Bucky shifted too, moving behind her, his hands and mouth moving over her back, lapping up water from her skin. When he rubbed up against her, she shifted her pelvis, and Bucky took the invitation, sliding into her, partway, she shuddered lightly, her hands gripping Steve's shoulders, as he held her close, his hands high on the backs of her thighs. Bucky took hold of her hips, and rocked in all the way as she moaned. Her body was already sensitive, and Darcy leaned heavily on Steve, her face in his neck as Bucky found a beat. His thrusts were longer, and slower than Steve's had been, which was good at the moment. Faster and she would have just fallen to pieces after the first go. She had a feeling Bucky knew that, and that was why he was moving the way he was. They were both perceptive and sensitive to her needs, and how much stimulation she could handle. Sometimes they did really push her to the brink, or even slightly over, when they knew she was up for that. But today had been a day for all of them, so today was not one of those times. His pace was perfect, building her up, but getting there a little more slow and easy. Steve's nose brushed her forehead, his lips pulled water from her skin. And he'd already gone hard again. As her hips rocked with Bucky's strokes, she rubbed against the head of Steve's dick. They were quickly all moaning, and groaning, and whimpering together. A slow, sensitive, build. Then she tipped over that peak, clenching around Bucky, and he came undone as well. The last ragged thrust rubbed her firmly into Steve, and he followed them. Her whole body had gone weak, trembling and whimpering, the sound of them both coming around her at the same time drawing out her own orgasm as those sounds rippled through every fiber of her being.

Bucky pulled out and leaned heavily into her back, truly sandwiching her in between their bodies. Tight, firm walls of warm muscle and wet skin. Darcy could have stayed there for ages. She didn't feel any pain, a little soreness, sure, but no actual pain. They breathed together, all three of them for minutes, several, many perhaps, it didn't matter. They finally shifted, and when she moved enough to show she had proper control of her legs, Steve let her slide down, gently resting her feet to the floor. A few more minutes were spent rinsing off, basking in the warm water, thank goodness for Stark and his endless hot water, before they finally climbed out and dried each other off.

They were all tired, and Bucky's bed was right there as they exited the bathroom, just beckoning them all to crawl under the covers, and that they did. Usually she wound up with one of them spooning her, and the other facing her, but tonight was different. Once in bed, they had her on her back, gently running hands over her, both softly pressing lips to her wounds. It was slow, lazy, not meant to work her or themselves up, just sensual. And that it was, Darcy's body softly hummed, warming her from the inside out. Her hands tangled into their hair as it dried. The touches slowed until they were all still. Steve had his right arm under her neck, his left wrapped around her body, just under her breasts, face nuzzling her neck, cheek resting high on her chest, while her head leaned into his and her left arm curled around his. Bucky had slowed to a stop lower, his head on her abdomen, face buried in her belly, top of his head touching Steve's arm, while her hand held to his head, fingers in his hair. His right arm around her hips, left curled under her thigh, his legs pulled up close, tangling with her leg as well. Steve's legs had hold of her other leg. She couldn't have gotten up and moved if she wanted to, but she didn't want to. Darcy would have gladly stayed in bed there for days, weeks, forever.


End file.
